A thousand miles
by Sydney.d
Summary: SkySyd has reconciled and someone has plans of breaking them up. Who is that someone and why? [CH 14: Halloween: Treats or Tricks POSTED]
1. Chapter 1: Exams Fever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

Brief: Five teenagers, Jack, Sky, Sydney, Bridge and Z are SPD rangers and three of them; Sky, Syd and Bridge are juniors at a certain senior high school. They have to juggle their time between academics, fights and love. A difficult combination but manageable and adventures ahead. Keep looking. This fiction sure going to have a conclusion unlike my previous fiction. I totally lost it halfway for my content. Anyway, enjoy. Traces of SkySyd, JackZ&Bridge.

**_Chapter 1_**

****

B-squad rangers are seated at their usual chilling area at the SPD quarters. Jack, Z and Bridge sat cross-legged surrounding the table playing poker while Sky and Syd sat opposite each other reading, or rather Sky's the only one concentrating. Syd looked around at her teammates.

"Great, exams exams exams, why do we need exams?" bellowed Sydney as she threw her textbook on the table and stretched herself.

"Computers, technologies, hey Syd, aren't those your field. You are supposed to be the IT expert, remember. Whatever happened to sexy genius head? Aliens maybe. Come to think of it again Syd, it's so not like you to scream over this" offered Z as she roller her eyes and yelled, "snap" I won.

Game over, next round. Bridge too joined in "exams are fine ways to show where you stand and who your major competitors are. It's like martial arts, kung fu you know. And then you…"

"Stop it, stop, stop Bridge, you are not making me feel any better. Instead, I'm feeling right the opposite. By the way, aren't you seating for a paper tomorrow? And you are seating over there playing poker. And Z, count yourself lucky as of Jack for not having to attend lessons and taking exams."

Sky finally tore his eyes away from his book, as he could no longer stand his co-partner nagging any longer. "Syd, if you want to have a feat, do you mind going to your room. I'm concentrating here. And for your info, you are not the only one having exam tomorrow all right? Bridge, you and I, we all are too. So?" Sky turned his head toward his book, shaking his head. No point talking to her, she doesn't understand anyway. The little pink princess.

Syd stared at Sky, mouth agape for a second. It's not fair. They are childhood friends and he is always acting like a jerk instead of saying something nice to her. Not even once. It's no wonder he hasn't had any girlfriend till today. Syd gave him a dirty look. With that, she stood up and walked towards Sky.

"Blue boy, I know you are the astute fellow here, do not I mean it, do not push my buttons, " Sydney poked her index finger on Sky's chest. At that moment, Commander Cruger stepped in. "Cadets, I trust you all to be always on your guard now as Grumm's becoming stronger by the second. You are the finest cadets I have ever had right now. I don't want to see inner clashes, not now, definitely not the future."

"B-squad rangers to the command center now, I repeat, B-squad rangers to the command center now," Kat's voice sounded over the radio.

Jack and the rest of his team rushed to the command center and aligned themselves waiting for Cruger's instruction. The little orb of light was floating around as usual.

"Rangers, two blue and orange head respectively are spotted at Orange city. Sky, Syd, I wan the both of you to go investigate now. Jack, Z, you are on surveillance duty now. But I want you to back up Sky if they were to need it. Bridge and Sam, you two go check out the Rivera area for suspicious characters. Now go."

Sky and Syd in cadet uniform took their vehicles and sped towards Orange city. There were certain times they wore civilian when on duty, especially after lessons. You cannot let your fellow classmates know your real identities.

"I can't believe I'm here. I have like less than twenty-two hours of preparation left for my paper. I wonder what's Grumm up to now. Will not forgive him if I flunk this paper. Sky, aren't you the least worried?"

Sky 's always at a loss when it comes to Syd. She's always that naggy? So he arched his brows, "Our paper, I believe. No, am not. Syd, I think we should…" he heard something nearby, "Shhh, I heard someone. C'mon, follow me," and they hid behind a wall.

_Ps. In case you might be wondering why three of the cadets are pursuing studies, to answer that query, I feel that it would be more interesting to have a mix of both. And based on the actual story, since Jack and Z joined the squad late, I decided to put them for other courses instead. Anyway, I hope you'll love the new feel because certain parts I've changed. Spare me those nasty comments though, but tell me where I can improve on. Thanks and appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2: Captive

**_Chapter 2: Captive_**

Sky and Syd crept and hid behind a wall. The orange and blue head were looking around them and after affirmation that they were on their own; they took out a torpedo-like object and a briefcase from the ground below.

Sky and Syd trailed after them and came before a warehouse. Sky decided that they not do anything and wait for their next action or rather see what Grumm has up his sleeves this time.

The warehouse looked old and abandoned for a long period of time and there weren't a human in sight. As Sky and Syd followed the two heads into the warehouse, they went into and deeper inside. This time, more krybots came into view and there in the center stood a large machined robot. The orange head placed the object into the machine while the blue head activated the laptop. They wasted no time.

"SPD Emergency, stop it right there. What do you think you are doing?" And the rangers morphed.

"So here's two SPD rangers, krybots take them on," ordered the orange head.

"Fist of iron," yelled Syd and hit the Krybot in one blow while Sky's force field sent a group of Krybots flying. The rangers seemed to be gaining the upper hand at first but as the number of krybots multiplied in numbers, they could no longer take them on.

"Looks like our little rangers are not doing so well. Where are the others, afraid to come? Krybots, tie them up first and wait for Broodwing's arrival." At this instance, Broodwing stepped in.

"I've seen our plan is going well. Two of the rangers are captured. Look at their weakness now. Uh it's that mighty blue ranger and the pink princess. Pricey, aren't they, Krybots, have them lock up into the dark room and make sure the electric doors are activated, " with that, Broodwing adjusted his cloak and walked away nose in the air.

Sky and Syd were both demorphed and knocked unconscious. By the time they awoke, they found themselves lying in a dark and filthy room where there's only a small window in sight and the room reeks of rodents and odors enveloped the air.

Syd blinked her eyes once, twice and "Oh my goodness, where are we, Sky, are you there? Sky, answer me." Little did she know that she was seating atop him.

"Syd, you are sitting on top of me, do u mind?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't notice."

Sky got up and booted for the door. There was no lock and no door in sight but a plane to peek through outside. But when he touched it, he was thrown back. So there was an invisible field blocking. Sky got up and tried again but it was fruitless. "It's no use Sky, we are locked up, Syd to Bridge come in" Sydney said into her morpher. "Syd to Bridge come in, Z come in. Jack, u there? " It was a futile attempt as none of them could pick up their signal.

"Looks like we are held captive here for good. Do you think we'll be able to get out of this place in time, Sky?"

"Yeah, exams sure, saving the world definitely. Cheer up, I'm sure Kat or RIC will know of our disappearance soon. Then reinforcements will arrive." But that was the exact opposite of what he was thinking in his mind. Sky feared that by then, they would probably not make it and who knows what Broodwing wants them for. Experiments or as threat to the SPD. Either way, it isn't good.

Sky turned to Syd, "Get some rest Syd, we'll need the strength to fight any time."

Sydney lay down at a corner but tossed and turned, unable to sleep. "Sky, I'm too cold and I can't sleep," Sydney turned to face Sky who was once again wearing a pattern on the floor.

Sky turned his attention to Sydney for a second and sat down, "Come here, you won't feel cold anymore then."

Without any further arguments, Syd fell toward Sky and he hugged her, coaxing her to sleep.

**_Dawn_**

"How sweet is that, princess locked up in the arms of her prince. Well, well, you two seem to be enjoying the warm embrace of one another's company. Enjoy you time here while you can for you don't have much time left," laughed Broodwing maniacally.

In an instant, Sky opened his eyes and glared at Broodwing, "What do you mean by our time is running?" demanded Sky angrily.

"And I thought you might be pretty smart yourself to guess. Looks like I gave too much credits to you. You two are baits for the other rangers. Very soon at their arrival, they will be trapped up in the cold room and freeze to death while you two shall be pawns for the second part of my plan," Broodwing smiled wickedly before answering "and you shall be my spies and under my control forever." With that, he left the room feeling proud of himself.

'Why are we letting this happen? We are well trained for any obstacles. There must be something that we've left out.' Syd sat down, crouched at a corner thinking of a way to get out of this mess. 'It's been twelve hours, the others must have taken action already', thought Sky.

"No way, we are not going to let him control us. But, I fear the time we have left. Oh right, aren't we forgetting something?" Sydney walked towards the invisible door and placed her hand over it. Before she could be thrown off, she absorbed the element of the door and next thing; she crashed her hand through and the electric door deactivated.

"Good Syd, you done it. Good hand you have, certainly handy, let's go."

"The rangers escaped Sir. We are not sure where or how long they've gone, " the orange head reported to Broodwing but was blasted immediately. Broodwing flew into a rage, "find them, I want them alive, now."

Sky and Syd managed to escape back to their vehicles soundly and within minutes were safely back at the SPD academy.

**_At the command center_**

Both cadets, Sky and Syd saluted to their commander and reported the events which happened a night before. Commander Cruger listened and was looking very grim by the minute.

"Cadets, I'm relieved that the both of you are fine now but I'm sure they will be back. As a matter of precaution, I shall need your morphers now to be activated for the new technologies that Kat had implemented. Come and collect them in an hour's time. The other rangers already had theirs. It's the wee hours of the morning now, go get some rest, you'll need it later. Dismissed. "

"Yes sir!" Both cadets saluted their commander and went back to their quarters; each carrying different thoughts. It was another two hours and was especially a totally most exhausting ordeal for Syd but at the same time worthwhile for they unveiled the plot of Broodwing, all right maybe only half. They would nab the criminals once they feel the time is right, which probably be noon.

"Yo Z, I'm back, " Sydney stepped into her room to find Z still sleeping soundly. '_So they are not aware of their little adventure. Great, now it's my turn to hit the sack, got a paper to seat for in the noon too. Why do I always have so much things to do?'_

The alarm went off at twelve pm and Sydney shot up, rushing around her room, packing her stuffs and preparing got the 2 pm paper.

"Two hours, two damn hours left for me. Z, did you see my toothbrush and comb. Oh boy, where is it?"

Z looked at her best friend cum partner in amazement. "On the dressing table, beside peanuts," Z flicked her finger opposite her.

"Right thanks, gotta go for lunch, wash-up, last-minute study, cyar later gal." Z yelled her good lucks to Syd and returned to her music and novel."

**_Later at 1.45 pm_**

Syd rushed off towards the car park, '_Gee, I'm late.'_ Sky rode out in his motorbike and "Need a lift?"

"Thanks, need it. Boy, I never know I'll be that late. Good thing I met you. By the way, where's Bridge? Did not see him after we came back though," Sydney muttered.

Sky couldn't help but felt a pang of jealousy for a second but shrug it off immediately.

Before long, they reached the exam hall and took their seats. The three rangers crossed their hearts hoping that Grumm will not choose this time to attack New tech city. What kind of excuses are they going to give especially at a critical time like this? But alas, throughout the three hours, all went well.

* * *

**Ps. That's all for now, be back asap, R&R, appreciate it so i know where to improve. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Holiday Part I

_**Chapter 3: Holiday Part I**_

* * *

The first semester of junior year has just ended and the students are anxiously waiting for holidays, parties and lots of fun. But not all of them are looking forward to partying away this holiday.

"Hey Sky, wait up." Bridge rushed down the stairs to pace up with Sky. "Good grief, what's that looks about? Exams over got to release yourself and have some fun. Well, there's still the result to worry about. But I love results. It's something important but not that important because we already studied hard for it and what's important now is to have loads of fun." Sky glanced at Bridge for a minute and continued forward ignoring his usual blabbing.

At the same time, Syd trod down the stairs and strode toward them. "Hi guys, phew. Good thing this exam is over. I've got some fencing moves to practice on for the champions' league in December. Umm mmm, say guys, do you have duties tonight, if not let's go for a mini celebration. The three of us, we have not been to a gathering for so long since Z and Jack joined us. What do you guys think?" Syd looked at them with enthusiastic bright eyes, which made it hard for others to reject he. "C'mon Sky, it would be fun," cheered Sydney.

"Yeah Sky, let's go, I'm sure Cruger did not assign us any night watch duty for us." Bridge tried coaxing Sky as well. Finally Sky stopped while Sydney and Bridge almost bumped into his back.

"Syd, Bridge. You two go ahead. I have some profiling to be done and Kat need the file be documented as soon as possible. Count me out okay." With that, Sky walked toward his vehicle, grabbed his helmet and sped out of the driveway.

Four B-squad rangers sat at their usual chilling area. Bridge, Z and Jack indulged in their card game activity while Syd still wearing her civilian pink top, seated at her couch reading her magazine of latest edition.

After flipping her magazine for the umpteenth time, Syd felt that enough was enough. "Guys, do you want to sit here all night playing this card game, poker or whatever you call it. It's Friday night, c'mon. We should be out, enjoying a fine meal, a movie or anything. I don't want to be coop up here," Sydney let out her frustrations and started walking around the room, looking at them expectantly.

"Syd, where do you want to go at this time, curfew is in five hours time. What can you do during this time? Plan for activity tomorrow, it would perhaps be more appropriate. Besides, as your leader, I fear for your safety, Sky and you had just had an unforgettable experience. I'm sure we don't want any of that to happen now, do we?"

Sky happened to walk past the room, or was he?

"Syd, I need you to come with me for a short while. It's regarding the incident yesterday. We need to submit a report on it. Now." Sky was his usual uptight and rigid attitude. He never know how to enjoy life to the fullest but rather someone loyal to his commander and friends, a man of his word and never fail to serve and protect. For twenty years of his life, he had little friends except those on B-squad and Sophie. He is a straight-A student in school and forever abiding the school rules. And by god, he certainly has the looks of a handsome Greek god, hard-rocked and stoic male features. His looks, six feet-two height and academically inclined has gained him the thumbs-up of many females. But he seemed oblivious to them all. While many girls out there are trying very hard to gain his attention, he is either reading in the school library or back at the SPD academy training his biceps.

"Done." Sydney stood up and stretched her body with Sky looking at her. Sky thought that '_Sydney is such a beauty, like that of moon goddess she is. Always so confident in doing her fair share of work. Fighting like a beautiful warrior. Pretty blue eyes she has, shining like the sapphire stones and twinkling like stars at night. In school, she's always surrounded by a group of friends, usually guys but she never get too close to them. For many years, they had studied the same school and up till today, same course and coincidentally, same class. I always wondered why she hasn't had a steady boyfriend. But that's not my concern; I look out for her like a brother does, don't I. But recently, each time I she her smiling to a guy, I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy stabbing my heart…' _

"Earth to Sky, hey, Sky,"Sydney waved her hands in front of him couple of times before getting a response.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where were we?"

"Penny for your thoughts? What is it? I don't think Grumm and the others will strike so soon but better to be save than sorry."

Sky immediately shrugs off that thought again. Funny, lately he had been thinking of weird stuffs. Not a good omen at all since now is the critical period to concentrate on fighting your enemy.

"Sky?"

"Yes, erm, sorry, I got to go now. Thanks for the time, Syd." And Sky left the room without further delay.

'_Funny, Sky's acting weird ever since we got back from the warehouse, what's on his mind? Maybe he's…' _Syd went back to her quarters thinking of things.

* * *

**_Ps. Alright here you go, 3rd chap is up. 4th one is coming up soon. Enjoy. And dun forget to R&R..._**


	4. Chapter 3: Holiday Part II

**_Chapter 3: Part 2_**

****

"SPD Emergency," hollered the five rangers.

Pink and blue rangers stepped forward, "we let you escape previously but now, you are coming with us. Judgment mode. ----- GUILTY."

(And there was the zord formation. The attack on the enemy was brutal and the rangers fought bravely.)

"Five, four, three, two, one, you are going down." With that the rangers save the day.

_The Island Camp  
Date: 23 Oct 2005 – 28 Oct 2005  
Venue: Ghastly Island_

**_At Ghastly Island  
_**This is a trip organized by the school council, such that others can also join in as well and it is an event compulsory to be attended by all. It was a fast and easy trip for them, the five rangers as well as Syd's, Sky's and Bridge's course mates are included for this camp.

It was supposed to be a trip to train the students' leadership and survival skills. Upon arrival, a male attendant clad in navy uniform greeted them "Students, I've been expecting you, welcome to our humble island, your stay here shall be a memorable one. Let me show you to your temporary house. He thumbed the direction at them "this way please." Everyone looked at the island in awe. It was beautiful and the sky was a baby blue with chirpy birds flying around and pretty flowers lined around the bushes.

"My name is Graham, your trainer and instructor for your stay here. If in doubt of anything, you are welcomed to ask me. This island is known as _The Island_ because none knows a better name so for half a century, its name remained this. This island is known by its exotic beauty and good weather, seldom rain and mostly sunshine all year round." Graham looked to be in his early thirty of age and of height approximately six feet-two. "As you can see, the basketball court over there, it is known that whenever a visitor set his foot on it, he has to say hello to the two headless ghosts who guards these place. Or else, he will be haunted throughout his entire stay here.

So for the whole week, the students had a wonderful time on the island and …

* * *

Ps. This would have been the shortest chap of all... im not sure if i shd continue the adventure in the island or shd i jus go back to urban lifestyle... hmm, lemme noe 


	5. Chapter 4: Urban style pro

_**Chapter 4: Urban style**_

****

"You are one _irritating_ cow head, Sky."

"Oh yeah, fill me in, Sydney. You're in no _position_ to criticize me."

"I beg to differ friend, who do you think you are?"

"For starters, I'm blue while you are pink. So…."

"So what !"

Sky's and Syd's booming obviously had once again disturbed the peace of the morning while the other rangers sat on the couch, shaking their heads, unsurprised at the dispute going on.

"Guys, do you think they'll ever stop. It's like they have been at this for so long. When will the battle ever stop?"

"You and Jack didn't know them long to know what's it like. My dainty ears had long gotten used to such pressures. But seriously, I'm not even sure what caused this stirrups in them."

"Humph!" With that, Sydney stormed through the living room and back to her quarters uttering some cusses at the same time.

"Can't believe what went into Syd today. She completely went overboard."

Z asked Sky, "Sky, what happened? What are you both quarreling about? She seemed pissed." Both Jack and Bridge perk their ears to hear what Sky had to provide them with.

"Nothing, mind your own business."

* * *

_Ps. That's all for now... so which do u want? urban or ghast island?_


	6. Chapter 5: College

Chapter 5: Back to School

**Sydney**

The holidays are over and students are back to their usual routines of gossiping in stairways, throngs of college girls chattering outside their lockers. It's also the time where the homework comes in huge piles and the busiest moment of the cadets' lives having to tackle studies and fights with Grumm.

Kathy Broadway saw Sydney from a far distance and ran up towards her in small footsteps and caught up with Syd who was on her way to locker. "Hey Syd, how's your holiday huh? I've got the best fun, yada yadda yada…." Kathy looked at Sydney with expectant eyes. Then, "did you hear what I just said?" Sydney tossed her textbooks into the locker and took out a file before turning to her good friend. "Yeah, heard it. Let's go, it's lecture time."

"What's up with ya gal, doesn't seem like you to like lessons all of a sudden? Hormonal problems huh?"

Syd walked straight ahead towards the lecture while Kathy trailed behind her.

_Yeah, just what am I thinking? I don't like lessons, not before, not now and definitely not the future. It's not like I suddenly caught up with Sky's habits or something. _Sydney shrugged. _Why am I even thinking of him at this time. Knock it off Syd, just suck it up. _

Sydney entered the already half full theatre and chose the seat somewhere in the middle. _Looks like it's going to be a long day. _Before long the lecturer entered the class and tapped on the table, having to go through introductions and how this semester is going to be like. About fifteen minutes later, Sky walked in sat beside Syd. "I reckon this seat isn't taken." And arched a side of his brow questioningly. Sydney shook her head.

_Sky's never late before, why is he today? _Sydney can't help wondering. During one of the 5-minute breaks, Syd asked Sky, "Sky, can I have a look at your time table?" He passed it to her.

Looks like he has almost the same timetable as me. Great, so now we're in the same class. Same squad and same class, ooh such a treat, thought Sydney ironically.   
"Syd, is something wrong? You seem, I don't know, troubled." Sky asked, concerned, "are you alright?"   
"Yes, yes I am. Guess I didn't sleep well last night, that's all."   
Why is he looking at me like this? It didn't happen before, or did it? I was too busy to notice any. We seem to be quarreling more than we could ever hold a peaceful conversation that can last more than 5 minutes. What on earth's happening to me? 

Jack is on the line of both Syd's and Sky's communicator. Seemed to be another of Grumm's movement seen. At the most unfortunate time of the year, this would have to happen. The worse thing was none of their classmates knew about their identities and they are not ready to jeopardize their identities as yet but the beeping sound didn't want to stop, not like a mobile phone, which could be switched off too.

Soon the whole lecture turned their heads to the origin of the sound, and both Syd and Sky took off with half apologetic look on their faces.

"Yes Jack, for your information, Syd and I are in the middle of a talk, this has better be of importance." Sky spoke with much impatience.

"Sky, we need both of your backup now. The truth is we are in a middle of a fight now. Can you come here a.s.a.p?"

"Ready?"

"S.P.D Emergency!"

(Shall minus the fight scene here.)

And the fight took another twenty minutes of their time. Both cadets scurried back to lecture, which is conducted halfway. The lecturer who is most frustrated to be interrupted so many times, glared at them whilst they shrug.

After lesson 

"Syd, where have you been? Here's the note you wanted. Oh gosh, look at the slash on your elbow. Boy, what happened?" Kathy asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing, look, Kat, I have to go, Sky's waiting for me there. Thanks for the note, see ya tomorrow, okay."

Sky 

_Syd's been acting strange around me today. I wonder what has happened? Oh well, but the good news is that at least we did not quarrel this time. Who knows what might happen tomorrow anyway? I've just found out that both her timetable and mine is the same too. Well, for a reason or something, I feel glad. But why?_


	7. Chapter 6: Yellow Topaz & Emerald

**Chapter 6: Yellow Topaz & Emerald**

**

* * *

**

"Sky, do you suppose I should wear this tonight?" Bridge asked Sky, holding up a green color long sleeve shirt. "You know, this is my first date with her, and I want it to be a special moment and I don't want to ruin it. It's my first time going out with a girl too. I'm feeling so nervous by the second. And what gift do you think I should get for her?"

Sky stared at Bridge who was pacing up and down their room. "Look Bridge, that shirt looks good to me. Any gift would be good, I'm sure. Z likes you for who you are."

"Here Z, you're going to look fantastic in this dress. Bridgy is going to gawk at you all night. Trust me." Sydney gave Z another final touch to Z's hair and winked at her. "There, you are ready."

"Thanks Syd, you are the best." Z thanked her gratefully.

**Sydney  
**_Even Z is already on her way to her first date. Whenever is it gong to be my turn? Sigh! It's another lonely Friday night for me. _

_Or is it not?_

**Later that evening**

"Hi, Z."

"Hi, yourself."

"Z, you look totally beautiful tonight. No, beautiful is not the word to describe, you are more than that."

"Thanks Bridgy. You look good too. So where are we going tonight? Any plans?"

"Sure, a dinner at a French restaurant followed by a walk by the river, complete with a blanketed seat by the beach." Bridge looked at Z with both admiring and adoring eyes. It feels good to love and be loved.

**Bridge**

Z looks so pretty in that yellow sundress. No doubt picked by Syd, she's always the best at choosing clothes. I'm so lucky to have her as my girl friend. When should I be giving her the gift I chose for her? By the time tonight's over, I'm about the happiest man on earth, ever.

"The food's really nice, thanks Bridge."

"No, uh, don't thank me yet. The surprise is not over yet," Bridge grinned at Z with a hint of glint in his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"You'll see. But you have got to close your eyes first." Bridge led her towards the river.

"Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes already?"

"Set, open your eyes slowly Z."

Z opened her eyes to find herself staring at the sky with lots of fireworks and the musical fountain was playing her favorite tune, followed by laser words with "I love you, Elizabeth Delgado. Yours ever, Bridge."

Before she could react, Bridge whipped out a yellow velvet box, adorned with green ribbon and stuffed it in Z's shaky palms.

"Oh Bridge. I… I don't know what to say," Touched by Bridge efforts.

"A little gift for you. Go on, open it and tell me if you like it."

Z opened up the velvet box carefully and saw a little yellow topaz stone lying in the middle of a green heart shape emerald stone necklace. Tears welled up her eyes.

"Bridge, I, oh god. I'm touched. Really." She pulled him and gave a big, warm embrace.

"Let me put it on for you," Bridge was fond of that necklace. The night out today was expensive but he didn't mind doing it for the love of his life. He wanted to make this special for the both of them.

And the next moment, both Bridge and Z locked up in a passionate kiss with the stars shining high above the sky, providing all the light that was needed.

* * *

_Ps. The next chap is going to be on Sky and Syd. Be back soon._


	8. Chapter 7: Lonely

**_Chapter 7: Lonely surprise_**

* * *

**Sydney**  
_Hmm, Bridgy and Z must be having the best time of their lives now. _

Sydney stared at her watch which says 8.25 pm for the umpteenth time. Sighing, she lay down on her bed and started flipping her magazine, not really concentrating.

_This is the worse time of my life, not having a date on a perfect Friday night. What am I thinking? Just why did I reject Jude, or Alan or Daniel or whatever their name is? Admit it Syd, you will never fall for guys who are such a chauvinist. No way, no, I am not going to stay here for another second, I'm heading for a night walk, who knows what surprises I may find. _

* * *

**Sky**  
Sky took a long swig from his water bottle after working out at the gymnasium and headed to his and Bridge's room.

"Bridge, you know…" his words trailed off at the sight of the quiet, empty quarters.

How could I forget? They must be having fun now. Bridge definitely took quite a while to chase Z, quite a comical sight if you ask me. Guess I am alone tonight. Nothing quite unusual before so why am I feeling so empty now?

Sky stepped out of the shower and took a look at the digital clock on his bedside table, by then it was already 8.45 pm.

Sky switched on the television and started flicking all channels. Apparently none had captured his attention. He flicked off the TV, trying to go to bed but began to toss and turn. Despite the tough training during the day, it didn't get him weary.

_I should go for a walk out. A blow of the wind would probably get me into a better sleep later._

* * *

Sydney clutched _Peanuts_ on one arm and began walking aimlessly around, she found herself standing on the coast, looking at the lighthouse straight ahead. The sea breeze blew at her face and her hair fell down to her sides. Looking up in the sky, there isn't any moon and there weren't many stars to look at.

Sydney hugged her elephant tightly._ Peanuts, how I wish I have someone by my side now. _

* * *

_Ps. Will any1 give me some topics? Or how you want the story to be like? Later..._


	9. Chapter 8: Kiss in the Rain

**Chapter 8: Kiss in the rain**

**

* * *

**

_Friday night_

It wasn't long that Sky realized he was walking towards the coast. He had always preferred peace and quiet, wondering why anyone would love loud music at all. No, serene is always the best option anyone can hope for. One can work best in a quiet and peaceful environment. All right, and probably some action.

It wasn't long that Sky realized he was walking towards the coast. He had always preferred peace and quiet, wondering why anyone would love loud music at all. No, serene is always the best option anyone can hope for. One can work best in a quiet and peaceful environment. All right, and probably some action. 

_Kidding who? That's what I am lacking now. I live my life, rules and principles… sticking straight to values and loyalty. It's like there's something lacking along the lines. I topped in academics, so nope, no problem there. I do well in SPD academy, ended up on B-squad, well, minus the fact that I'm not the red ranger. But I've long gotten accustomed to that. So, what's missing?_

Sky was deep in thoughts when he spotted a shadow at a turn.

"Who's there? Come out now! Why are you spying on me?"

Sydney gave a little shout and turned around to find Sky, standing arms akimbo, couple of feet away from her.

"What do you mean, spying on you? I _was_ here first." Sydney stared at him, eyes widen in both fury and shock. "I _should_ be the one pointing finger at you, not vice versa!"

"How should I know so? You are always poking your nose around."

"Sky, you are impossible." Sydney rolled her eyes and tugged a strain of hair behind her ear.

Sky looked at her little action, and swallowed. But quick as that he shot back.

"Right, as if you aren't? What are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be out with you _boyfriends_, huh? Sky pointed out with a tone of acidity in his voice.

Sydney was hurt by his words; she fought back her tears and shot dagger eyes at him.

"Do I need to seek your approval for what I do? It's none of your business. Besides, I have tonnes of people out there, queuing up to go out with me. But I rejected. And what about you? Scared the girls away with your top-notch snob attitude?" Sydney looked at Sky in a challenging manner.

"Yeah right!"

"_Yeah right!" _Sydney mimicked him. _Ha, it's kinda fun pissing Sky. Mr Know-it-all. _

They both stared at each other a while before breaking into laughter.

She looks totally gorgeous when she smiles. Weird that I didn't realize that before. We have been too caught up with our fight to notice that.

Sky had the sudden urge to grab her and kiss her breathless but restrained himself. No gentleman would do that to a lady, much less he.

_Oh boy, why didn't I notice that he looked so handsome when he laughed. That's because you were too busy bickering with him to notice, silly. I can't believe I block him from my choice of boyfriend. He's like… oh god, he's the one… he's the one, _a voice scream at the back of her head.

"Here, let's sit at the bench. At least it's brighter than standing there." Sky motioned Sydney to follow him.

They both sat down but kept quiet for some time.

_Then…_

"Syd, are you cold?" Sky asked Sydney, concerned.

"Why aren't you in bed, Sky?" They both asked at the same time.

"You say first." Both replied again causing them to laugh. This time, Sky looked at Sydney, waiting for her to reply.

"Nope, I'm not."

Sky nodded but all the same he took off his jacket and wrapped her with it. Sydney was touched by his thoughtfulness and felt dizziness with ecstasy by the spicy scent from his jacket. She murmured a silent thanks and stared into the distant sea, feeling both warm and safe. It's been a long time since her breakup.

They both fell silent once again with each other's company.

"You know, you haven't exactly told me the reason yet." Sydney turned to Sky to find him looking at her.

"Oh, I… I erm, couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." Sky felt like slapping himself. He had never stammered before in front of a girl.

"I see. Me too, so I decided to stroll around, but ended up coming here." Sydney started playing with _Peanuts_. "Aren't they lucky? Bridge and Z. They are a perfect match made in heaven. How I envy them. You know, I have never fallen in love before, yes, I've had a few dates but not the madly-in-love kind."

Sky wanted to share with her about his life too. But felt that there isn't anything fascinating about. Sky looked at her once again. Her face under the light, so angelic, so innocent. He knew he was falling in love. No one had ever triggered that emotional part of him yet. Yet Syd was able to. The last person whom he thought he ever wants to talk to. The one who he tried so hard to stay away from. The one he had hid his emotions from so carefully.

_In fact, she's a far cry from the girl that I thought her to be. Bridge's right, she's different. I've been too judgmental from the beginning. And I hope it isn't too late now._

Sky was moving closer to her at the second.

"Syd, can I ask you a question."

"Go ahead, shoot." Sydney replied weakly. She was staring up into his eyes, the color of ocean, the color of sapphire while he stared into her baby blue eyes. Each of them clearly mesmerized by one another but took no action to tear away from it.

"Can I kiss you?" But before she could answer, Sky bent down and took her mouth into his. Sydney threw her arms around Sky's neck and sufficed the moment. It was a warm and passionate kiss, one that both Sydney and Sky had never experienced before. Sydney melted into his warm embrace and he deepened the kiss.

There was a little drizzle then, but no one took notice of it. They stopped only to breathe. Sydney stared dreamily at Sky, and replied huskily, "I thought you would never ask." Before kissing him voluntarily. The drizzle changed to rain.

A romantic kiss in the rain, under the lamp was a good enough surprise to last and to start.

Their story has just begun.

But right now, no, no one is going to take away their magical moment.

* * *

_Ps. Im back, and a new one-shot fict is coming soon... stay tune, and oh **do do do**, leave a review on this chap... im quite fond of this... thanks alot_


	10. Chapter 9: Sky's the Limit

**Chapter 9: Sky's the Limit

* * *

**

A calm day it was with an almost imperceptible breeze making faint ripples in the water, which lapped against the dock, piling with wet, rhythmic slap. Sydney awoke and found herself sleeping in Sky's warm arms.

"Morning Syd."

Sydney stretched out a little before turning to face Sky. "Good morning Sky." A wide smile spread across her face.

Sky looked at her with an affectionate look. "What?"

"It's not every day I get to wake up in the wilderness and especially not in the arms of a handsome guy."

With that, Sky pulled her close to him again and Sydney relented.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?" Sky gave her a questioning look. _Oh god, she still has the appealing look even without make-up. _

"How I wish," she stopped to look at the sunrise in the horizon and said, "that you can accompany me each day to look at both sunrise and sunset. She cocked her head to get a good look at his face, waiting for an expression or something.

"Syd, you know I'll do anything for you." Sky lowered down his head and kissed her.

"Tonight, Syd, we'll have a most memorable time of our lives. This, I promise you."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Sky nodded and stood up. He dusted the leaves and sand off his pants at the same time.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Is it a good time?"

"Absolutely."

He put out his hand, "let's get going. The others are probably wondering where we have been all night." And they walked back to the academy hand in hand.

* * *

Sydney crept back to hers and Z's quarters hoping not to disturb anyone. It was Saturday and they always slept later than usual. When she stepped into her room, "no Z. Where is she?" she mumbled to herself. "Oh well, never mind, I shall wash up first," and she headed to the bathroom.

When Sydney came out of the bathroom, she saw Z sitting on the edge of her bed admiring something but she was unsure what it was. Out of curiosity, she moved forward for a closer look.

"Hello, Z. What a pretty necklace. Bridge?"

Sydney waved to Z who was still staring at the pendant dreamily.

"Earth to Z. Hello, hello._Earth_ to Z!"

Z dropped the necklace and looked up abruptly. "You scared me, Syd. Why didn't you call me?" Before she could pick it up, Sydney snatched it from the floor.

"I knew it was from Bridge, am I right?" Sydney waved the necklace, willing her to get it back from her hands.

"Give it back, Syd. We don't want to arm-wrestle here."

Reluctantly, Sydney returned the necklace to her and asked for full details of the day before.

* * *

When it was almost four in the late afternoon, Sydney dragged Z to their quarters.

"What's the hurry?" Z asked Sydney.

"I'm going out."

"Why am I not surprise? So ahead, why are you dragging me here?"

"Because I need your opinion."

"On?" Z looked at Sydney inquiringly before adding, "it's not your first date yeah, and so what's the deal?"

Sydney ignored her questioning look and continued to rummage her closet looking and trying on dress and skirts.

"Z, what do you think? Do I look good in this?" Sydney stared at her reflection in the mirror, looking satisfied but still needed a second opinion.

"Look good? You look fantastic. I take back that, you look gorgeous in whatever you wore." Z exclaimed. "The guy's going to do flips. "Who's the lucky man you will be meeting tonight?" Z didn't give up.

Sydney and Z spent one hour exchanging the light of their love on the night before.

"… so Sky and I are going out on a date tonight. And I really want to impress him. There, thus I don't want to wear something too flashy, but with an act of simplicity and elegance."

Z assured her that she looks good, gorgeous in fact and that she needn't worry. She will be tossing heads tonight, as usual.

* * *

Bridge looked at Sky practicing his lines again and again in front of the mirror."This is for you. My love for you never dies…" 

"Uh Sky, what are you doing? You know, I've known you for so long but never a time did I see you walking around, umm, having a changing parade and rehearsing lines before. Tell me about it, you are going out right, who is this girl?" Bridge became more enthusiastic than ever. "Are you going to bring her back to show us any time? Is she from school? What is her name? Which course? What…"

"For starters Bridge, you are not my mum and you aren't a detective either." Sky replied with a tone of annoyance.

Bridge glanced at Sky innocently. "No offence okay, I was just being inquisitive. Besides, I really didn't see you going out on a Saturday before." Bridge shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just being uptight." Sky decided to be frank with his good friend. "It's Syd actually."

Bridge choked from his water. "What again, Sky? I must have heard wrongly, I thought you said Syd." Bridge smacked his head.

Sky replied dryly, "You _heard _correctly." He emphasized the _heard_ word strongly.

Bridge wore an incredulous look on his face but recovered quickly. He hit on Sky's back, "way to go bro, you have my support. I'm sure Z would be supportive as well." Bridge mentioned her name with an affectionate tone and expression. But Sky was too busy to notice it.

* * *

By seven-fifteen, Syd walked out to meet Sky who was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs. She once again intrigued him. Tonight, she wore a pink tank top and a pair of white jeans with matching sandals. _God, she looks hot_, thought Sky.

Sydney smiled happily. She was glad that she had that effect on Sky.

"Are you ready?" Sky asked.

"Ready when you are."

Sky brought her to his metallic navy-blue _Porsche_. "Wow, Sky, I didn't know you drive a Porsche."

"You do now. But I prefer bike. Shall take you on a spin one day."

"I'm in. What are the highlights of tonight, Sky?"

"You'll see."

With that, they drove off…

* * *

_Ps. Will be right back... tell me how you feel..._


	11. Chapter 10: Thoughts

**Chapter 10: Thoughts

* * *

**

Sydney sat down on her bed and took out her diary and pen. Keeping journal records has become a habit the day she joined S.P.D academy. Penning down her thoughts and feelings were what she considered essential to growing up. Sydney tugged her pen behind her left ear. She began flipping the pages of her diary, smiling as she looked through her past entries. Here is one of them.

_Monday, 8th  
__Dear Diary,_

_It's my first day at S.P.D. My luggage, tote bag and all my belongings are beside me. Standing on my left is Bridge Carson and on my right is Sky Tate. There are a total of ten other fellow cadets too. It seemed like I'm the only one who brought the most things to the academy, which was most embarrassing but who cares, besides I'm the only girl here. It doesn't strike to me as awkward, but how many kids are born with super powers. My guess is the rest of the other cadets must be like me, with extraordinary powers. I was able to change elements with my hands._

_Here at S.P.D, everything is top secret. We weren't allowed to tell our friends about our identities too. That was one of the rules told to us on day one. Luckily it was our semester break now so we need not go to school. But when school reopens, I think I'll have to be looking like a slave then._

_We were brought to our quarters later on. Our D level cadet uniforms were already sitting in the closet, waiting to be worn. I was entitled to a room, by myself. That was fine by me since I'm used to sleeping alone back at home. The other boys had to share; two people to a room. Packing was to be done at our free periods. I changed into the uniform as soon as possible and before I could begin unpacking, a sound blasted through the intercom in my room asking us to be assembled at the parade square in five._

_Shortly, a doggie looking creature greeted us and a lady with cat ears stood beside, clipboard in her left hand. Doggie told us to call him Commander Cruger while the lady beside is Kat Manx. There were many rules to be adhered at S.P.D. strict military training is going to accompany us for the next couple of years, depending on our capability. All of us aimed to be part of A-squad one day so none of us would be dreaming of jeopardizing this chance here, at the academy. Besides, we had to undergo several tests before we could actually step into here, where I am sitting now, writing. There were climbing, shooting, fighting and theory tests. I'm not sure how I scored but it must be one of the best._

_From all I could remember, my mum trained me in all sorts of activities. Mum taught my shooting and fighting skills while Dad sent me for other training like gymnastics and fencing. I excelled in all of them. I'm proud of myself for being in the Olympics, winning for my country. It was until I was at the age of ten that I realize my powers. I was afraid and I had the fear. Fear of being different and fear of being shunned by others. What will they think of me? I didn't dare tell mum or dad. Not until I was fourteen when my powers began to go out of control. The things I touched, my hand changed into that and it was scary and could not be stopped. I remember when I was having dinner with my parents at a restaurant one day. I was holding this silverware; my right hand became silver in color, and hard as the material. No one noticed it, not even me. The waiter came towards our table bringing juice for me, he gasped in shock and stuttered, stammered and shivered and pointed at my hand. I looked down and was shock. The people close to our table saw it too and there was unimaginable chaos. Women started yelling, shouting and everyone started to run, to stay away from me. Whatever happened next, I blacked out. By the time I awoke, my parents stood beside my bed. They seemed to be calm unlike others. At that time, I knew it. I seem to know it. But I was hysterical. I was angry and sad. Mum took my hand. Dad hugged us. I cried. I stopped. Mum looked at me, searching for my eyes. I was blank, very blank. Unable to control herself, mum cried too. Then they left; I was alone, by myself in the night. I fell asleep._

_The next morning, mum and dad came to see me again. This time, I was calmer, at least calmer than the day before. Mum told me that they loved me for who I am. They are proud of me, they said. I believed. Parents don't lie, do they? And that's why I'm here today, at the academy. Cruger promised my parents they would take care of me, and he would be my mentor too. I wasn't informed until the following week, which was now, here, today. My rich dad would sponsor in whatever new equipments or technologies for the research and D. No one asked if I really wanted to be here. But I resigned to fate. I was a special case, different to others. I was certain that mum knew something. It was written all in her eyes. But why did she not tell me? And why else did mum train me all those skills._

_I wasn't allowed to go back home if I miss my parents. But I could write. I hoped I could adapt to my stay here._

_Ps. How I wish I had started this journal earlier on._

* * *

She couldn't help smiling at her journal. Unnoticing, she took her pen from her ear and start nibbling it as she continued to flip, taking a walk down memory lane.

* * *

_Wednesday, 10th  
Dear Diary,_

_It's during training today that I realized that out of the ten new cadets including me, only Tate, Carson and I had powers. The rests, others, they were just normal humans but with an exception of remarkable intelligence._

_Tate had the ability to create force fields and shields while Carson, hmm; his powers were more of a mystery to me. He was able to read my mind, on and off accurately, read about what happen now and then._

_I'm so glad that I'm not alone. Dad and mum were right to send me here. I guess parents knew best. It's late, I'm going to hit the sack soon, tougher training tomorrow.

* * *

_

_Saturday, 13th  
Dear Diary,_

_We have light training today. Only morning training and some patrols late at night. I have some time for my own now. I have just unpacked my belongings. It was tiring. I realized I really do have a lot of things. Took an awfully long afternoon to get everything in proper place. My favorite elephant soft toy, which I called Peanuts, was secretly brought with me. I would hug it to bed every night. It was a gift from my parents for my first birthday. I decorated my room pink, and in all shades of pink. Pink mirror stood at one corner, pink dresser, pink wallpapers. Anything you name it. Call me pinky but it's my favorite color._

_I'm going out to the malls now. Need to pick up some new clothes and accessories. Hope I could meet up with some friends but that's very unlikely, and that would be another story.

* * *

_

_Tuesday, 16th  
Dear Diary,_

_It was until today that I knew where did S.P.D come about. Aliens lurked around every corner of the world now. Some are harmless, some aren't. We are trained to apprehend those who are out to create troubles. In other words, we are alien-nabbing-police. Did I ever mention that I'm proud to be part of the S.P.D as a cadet?_

_I have a secret. And that is to be a Power Ranger. It's just so cool and something proud to be one.

* * *

_

More flipping.

* * *

A month later,

_Wednesday, 23rd  
Dear Diary,_

_It's a month already. How time flies. Training was tough, almost same as what was taught to me since young. Perfecting our shooting skills, mud course, miles of run and combat kicking sums up everything. I have made many friends at my stay here. One of them is Bridge. We are always team together, to spar, to look after one another. I already began to treat him like my brother. I was the only child of the family so I don't have any siblings. Only dad, mum and I living in a huge mansion._

_The other guys are good to me too. We talked easily, through practice, duties, lunch and dinner. We went outings, goofed around, singing and had little celebrations and parties. There was only one problem, Sky. He doesn't mix around with us much. He's quiet, serious and not to mention stern looking. I've never seen him smile before, yeah not even once. He took things seriously and expects all of us to follow suit. The weirdest thing is, he holds the S.P.D book all the time. I wonder if he brings it to the washroom and bathroom too. **Chuckles **But we made good team when playing light ball. Cool huh?

* * *

_

Sydney grinned when she saw this.

* * *

_Thursday, 25th  
__Dear Diary, _

_I'm back. It isn't going to be a good entry. In fact, one of the worse but not yet the worst. Two of our cadet friends have been kicked out of military and to join the lab tech team. It was such a waste. One of them, Cray was my good friend. Another guy, Dru, Sky's best friend and my enemy. I was secretly happy. _

_I never did like Dru. Super flirtatious guy and an egoistical pig. And he had some weird character traits. I'd better not mention, didn't want to keep this as a sweet memory. Later.

* * *

_

Couple of pages flipped.

* * *

Two years later, Friday 

_Dear Diary,_

_It's our promotion night. After a year of training, we finally made it to C-squad. I was so happy to receive my C-badge. Mum and dad sat and clapped for me. I waved to them from the stage. Some of the audience jaw dropped. I don't why. _

_Later at night, dad brought us all to a restaurant to celebrate. I do not have any worries. By now I could control my powers properly.

* * *

_

_Two years later, Friday_

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it to the B-squad, together with Tate, Mr. Serious-no-nonsense and Bridge Carson. All three of us climbed up while the five, two of which left on their own accord. The other three did not make it. I was sad for them. Bridge and I are but Sky, he couldn't be bothered. And he was super-duper shock when Commander Cruger mentioned my name and congratulated my advance._

_I'm not surprised. I worked hard as much as he did. I excelled. I passed the test, all of them._

Sydney smiled smugly and continued further. 

_His jaw almost dropped when I took my position beside him. All three of us were going to be a team as of now. But to Sky, it must be a big shock to him. He almost felt I was the weakest link of the pack. The only look-and-not-do type of person. The forever complaining of them all. Until today, I proved him wrong. _

_To be honest, he was my source of motivation too. If not for him, I would not have pushed myself that hard too. We received the B-badge. Only mum came today. Dad was overseas, on a business trip. I was happy. Mum was overjoyed. We celebrated at the same restaurant, this time we invited my soon-to-be partners, Tate and Bridge. Both turned up, but Sky. Yes, he did too. But guess what he wore? S.P.D uniform! We practically rolled our eyes. I managed to make him remove his outer jacket. _

_Our identities were still undercover.

* * *

_

_Recently this year, Monday, 5th _

_Dear Diary,_

_I did not know what it would be like to be a Power Ranger. I finally had a taste of it. We received our morphers today. I was pink, and yes I'm elated for pink was my favorite color. Sky's blue and Bridge's green. Sky wasn't too happy about being blue and he confronted Cruger after fighting the troobians. Bridge and I could not understand why he wanted to be red so much. Colors no big deal right?  
I'm exhausted after the fight today. Lights off please._

* * *

Present today.

Finally, she came to a blank page and uncapped her pen. Sydney started to write today's entry, biting her lower lips excitedly at the same time.

Dear Diary, 

_Tonight is the happiest day of my life. _She began. _I just returned from my date with Sky. Yes, he is Sky Tate. Who would have known? I didn't expect to fall in love with him too. But, haha, I admit I did have a crush before. Okay. Well, maybe it was the first day, the first time we set our eyes on each other. Sure, I had realized of his good looks, his macho-ness. Girls followed him wherever he goes. He tossed heads as much as I do, maybe more. _

_Our night began with a romantic dinner at the restaurant at the beach. We had a private seat near the sea. We started off with appetizers, Caesar salad, Seafood soup and followed by main course, half-done steak in thick gravy; the food was washed down with red wine. _

_Following, we had a stroll with the company of moon and stars. It was a romantic walk. Sky looked so handsome when he did his hair. **Chuckles loudly** His hair doesn't move in the wind too, no matter how strong the wind is. _

_Sky surprised me with a pair of rings, one with pink diamond in the center, while the other had blue sapphire in the center. He gave me the one with the sapphire in the center, engraved with his name. He took the other, engraved with my name. _

_Our night ended with a hand-to-hand walk, and passionate kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

_

Ps. Diary style, I wanted a new feel... tell me what you think. Anything you want me to improve, add-ons. Good or bad. Endings, content wise... all are welcomed. 


	12. Chapter 11: Shadow Heart

**Chapter 11: Shadow Heart**

* * *

_PS. I dedicate this chapter to all my avid readers out there. Hope you enjoy this. And my apologies for the long wait. _

I love you - those three words have my life in them.  
_by Alexandrea to Nicholas III_

The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is to love and be loved in return.  
_From "Unforgettable with Love" by Natalie Cole_

_

* * *

_

It was a lousy weather to begin with.Thunder rumbled across the sky but students had lessons to attend. There wasn't an option.

Sky drove Sydney in his convertible to their college directly from the S.P.D academy. It's been two weeks since Sky and Sydney had been together and counting.

"Bad weather, isn't it, Syd." 

"Affirmative. If only we didn't had to go to school. I really hope to stay in," Sydney sighed and continued, "to do something more constructive."

"Like?" Sky had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sydney shoved at his shoulder. "Nothing of that sort you were thinking, besides I'm not ready." She blushed lightly.

"I wasn't. Syd, where were you thinking?" Sky turned to look at Sydney who was hot with embarrassment and decided to stop making fun of his girlfriend. "Alright, I was teasing. Go on."

Sydney told him that she wanted to do an oil paint. Rainy days always inspire her to come out with something nice and creative.

Ten minutes later, they stood outside their lockers.

"I hate to leave you, Syd. Even if it's for only an hour." Sky mumbled into Sydney's hair.

Sydney smacked his arm, "Silly, it's only a lesson." She laughed, "you know, Sky, it's really funny to see you like that. I thought you were a," she hesitated before continuing, " a textbook freak that is." Sydney smiled cheekily at her boyfriend. She saw a few girls were staring at them already. Girls looked at her jealously, shooting dagger eyes at her at the same time.

Sydney stared at them back with victory eyes. They spoke through eyes, _too bad girls, he's all mine now._ With that, she turned her attention back to Sky.

She said to Sky huskily, "and you got me so worried during the mission with Jack then, what with the asteroid and all. I was really so afraid for you, and Jack." She pleaded softly, "Sky, please, promise me, don't do this to me again."

Sky did not answer but his mouth sank onto hers. It was a long, deep and hungry kiss. Their mouths melded with mutual desire. Sydney melted into Sky's warm embrace. They stopped to catch their breaths, both breathing heavily.

"I'll meet you here later. Let's go, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later when lesson was over, Sydney grabbed her books and left the class, humming a tune as she walked along. Her best friend, Kathy caught up with her in long strides. 

"Hey girl, wait up. Why are you in a hurry? Are you going to meet your boyfriend huh? When did it begin? How long has it been already?" Kathy looked at her, thousands of questions in mind. "And why am I the last to know?" She demanded immediately.

Sydney had an incredulous look on her face. Her friend certainly had a lot of questions. Kathy was with the _Gazette_, what with being in the school newsletter team, and as the vice editor, she's good at prodding answers from people.

"Where shall I begin with, Kat, you asked too many at once or do you want me to come up with a report of it, ready to be published on tomorrow's papers?" Sydney replied with sarcasm in her voice.

Kathy did not notice the acidity in her tone and looked eagerly at Sydney. "But of course," She laughed madly before replying, "I could even see the headlines. _Football Star Quarterback and Head Cheerleader madly in love. _Wouldn't it be cool?" Kathy waved her hands in the air while Sydney shook her head at her friend's ridiculous reaction.

"I must and have to be the one to report on it." Kathy said stubbornly and excitedly.

"Come on, Kat. We have another half hour to spare. Wanna go eat while I go over with you in details of the past few weeks?" Sydney suggested to her ever so enthusiastic friend cum sister.

* * *

"Wow!" Kathy exclaimed loudly. "That was so romantic. And really, Syd, all of us were very surprised that Mr. Super-Gorgeous and you are an official couple. How I envy you. And I'm absolutely happy for you too." 

Sydney nodded and chewed on her straw. Her soda still half finished. "It's really being sometime since we last gossiped, agreed?"

"Yes, yes, and…"

Sydney looked at her friend with knowing eyes, "got a question?"

Kathy chuckled, " Ms Know-it-all, you got it."

"Hurry then, I've got to go in five." Sydney scanned the crowd for Sky.

"Make it ten. It's, well, erm," she hesitated for a second before saying, "done it?" And blushed hotly at that.

Sydney stared at her friend, saucer-eyed at once. "You really, you…you would ask all the way, don't you?" Before her friend could reply, she added, "but no, we didn't."

She saw the relieved look in Kathy's eyes. Funny, she thought, what has it got to do with them. Before she could bring her mind further, her friend chipped in.

Kathy looked at Sydney uneasily, before darting her eyes around and bent forward, whispering for both of them to hear, "Syd, there is something you need to know and definitely must know."

The air changed. Sydney changed to a stern expression and spoke seriously. "Tell me, Kat."

"You know, there are many girls out there who have a thing for Sky, you know the head over heels in love kind. I guess you know it already and…"

Sydney cut her at that, "Do you think you can get straight to the point. For one, I'm in a hurry and the way you talk resemble a friend of mine which, pardon my bluntness, kind of irritates me."

Kathy looked at her best friend, took another sip of her cola before continuing, "Okay, there's this group of girls. They are mad, super mad and I overheard them in the washroom just now that they are going to find chance to attack you. I didn't hear the full details but I must warn you to be careful. They are vicious, enough to kill I suppose, from way I heard." She stopped for another sip of her cola before adding, "I'm worried for your safety, Syd."

Even though Sydney thought that it was ludicrous for her friend to think that way, she was very touched by her friend thoughtfulness. It's been so long that anyone, especially a girl who would show concern to her. Minus Z, of course.

Sydney moved forward to console her best friend. "I'm not that weak. I can protect myself. Don't worry; I'll take your point seriously. But I have to go now. We'll meet again, okay?"

* * *

Sydney walked towards their meeting place, hoping that she wasn't late. 

"Hi, Sky."

"Hi, yourself."

"No more lesson for you and me for the day. Any plans?"

"I was hoping to stay in as you suggested just now."

"Funny."

Before she could continue, she turned behind her immediately. For a moment she thought someone had been spying and eavesdropping at their conversation. She shrugged it off thinking that she might be too tired to be hearing things.

Sky turned too, his eyes looked around warily. Sydney urged him forward, "there's nothing. I thought Bridge was tagging along behind."

"Bridge? You must be kidding. He should be with Z now. C'mon, let's head back to the academy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridge and Z were playing solitaire at the S.P.D quarters. Drinks and snacks were thrown around the place. And none noticed when Jack strolled into the room. 

"Hey, hey." Jack greeted the two.

"Oh, hello Jack," said Z, "what brings you here?" Bridge nodded in agreement.

"Looking around, now that my baby sister and Bridge are an item, and recently Sky and Syd got together, I'm on my own," Jack clutched his heart dramatically, "I'm so-so alone."

Bridge and Z looked at each other before throwing their heads and laughed.

"Seriously brother, it's time for you to look for one. Don't you think so, Bridgy?"

"Yeah, Jack. Go get yourself a girlfriend so we can double date, or triple date soon."

Jack ignored them and sat down at the sofa, taking out his favorite comic at the same time. No point in explaining to them. They wouldn't understand. And now isn't the time to talk of girlfriend and there isn't any girl whom he was interested in.

At the same time, "B-squad power rangers report to command center now." Kat's voice was over the intercom.

When the three rangers arrived at the command center. Z asked Cruger, "Anything, Commander?"

Anubis looked around at the three rangers and asked, "Where are Sky and Syd?"

Jack replied, "Not back from school yet, Sir."

Cruger nodded. "There's a report that a new alien is out at the New Tech town square now. I want the three of you to go investigate."

Omega floated to them in an orb of light. " I want to help too."

Jack gave orders to his team. "Bridge, Z, you take the west lake. Sam, you and I take the east. Let's go."

Cruger sighed.

Kat Manx looked questioningly at Anubis. "Commander?"

"This won't stop until Grumm is being confined. And it's getting tougher each day."

* * *

"Sir." Jack mouthed into his morpher. 

"Yes, Jack."

"All clear. There's no sign of troobians or aliens anywhere yet."

"Good. Keep looking for awhile more."

"Commander, West Lake is clear. No troobians, no monsters, no aliens." Bridge said.

"Good job, cadets. Check for a little while more and report back to base."

* * *

The following day, the cheerleading team had a practice and Sydney, being their captain was leading them. 

"Touch down boys, one more time!  
Over the line  
Over the line  
Touch down boys, one more time!"

"Good girls, one more time. Back flip, cartwheels, you go girls," yelled Sydney with her loud cheer. "Give me more, _torrents_."

"You might be good at basketball  
You might be good at track,  
but when it comes to football  
You might as well step back  
you might as well step back!"

"Great job everyone, take a break here. We'll continue in ten minutes."

Sydney took a swig from her water bottle and wiped off the perspiration off her face. She sat down and took out her clipboard from her backpack. Sydney begun taking attendance when Courtney, her co-captain walked towards her, with two others behind her.

Courtney stood before Sydney for three minutes and couldn't stand her ignorance.

"Sydney Drew, are you intending to ignore your co-captain?" Courtney asked haughtily.

Sydney stood up face to face with her. "Yes, Courtney? What do you want?"

Sydney never did like her co-captain at all. Even though she was the captain of the cheerleading team, certain things had to be discussed with Courtney and things didn't end well most of the time. Courtney is beautiful with her long and wavy auburn hair and is currently dating the co-quarterback, Ken.

"Good to hear, Syd, and I was _soooo_ worried that you would ignore me now that Sk_y_ and _you_ are on steady terms," she added with distaste clearly in her voice, "I'm kinda surprised Sky would be smitten by coquettish Drew." Courtney and the other two girls laughed.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Cut me some slack, Courtney. What do you want from me this time? Go straight to the point."

Sydney knew from a long time ago that Courtney had a big crush on Sky. But she didn't succeed and was given the cold treatment each time.

"Fine. Tell me how did you get Sky to be your boyfriend? You must've seduced him, didn't you?" She accused Sydney angrily.

"Really, Courtney, I think it's none of your business. What would Ken think of you if you were being sneaky behind his back?"

The cheerleading members were already back and were crowding around and were beginning to whisper.

"You jolly well know what I meant." Sydney added. It was common knowledge that Courtney had been going out with boys other than Ken and many of them knew it.

But before Courtney could continue, Sydney clapped her hands and told her cheering squad to start gathering. Courtney stamped her feet on the floor angrily and told her two friends, Allison and Dana, "I'm not going to let that bitch off easily. Just she watch out." With that, they stormed to join the squad and took her position beside Sydney reluctantly.

"Girls, here's the schedule for next month's practice." She started to give out the handouts.

"We need to work on certain moves thus the tighter schedules. And not to mention, the match with Reef High School is in two months' time. That said, do you have any other doubts?"

Sydney looked around at her team. They are a great bunch, pretty and intelligent and powerful.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Great, so I'll see you guys around during the next practice. Dismissed."

Sky waited patiently outside for Sydney. He wanted to give her a surprise.

Sydney packed up her bag and started walking out. She was surprised to find her boyfriend there. She threw herself at Sky and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Sky. I'm so happy to see you."

She tore herself away from Sky and asked, "I see your practice is over since you're perspiring all over. Here, let me wipe off the sweat for you."

Before she could remove the towel from her bag, Sky hauled Sydney into his embrace again. She went willingly, clutching him tightly.

"What's wrong, Sky?"

"I miss you." His voice muffled into her hair. Sky had always loved the lemon scent shampoo that Sydney used so very often.

"And I, miss you too."

Sydney encircled Sky's neck with her hands, pulling his mouth to hers. As her breasts flattened against his hard chest, they breathed and gasped hardly in unison. Time seemed to cease at that magical moment, just for them. The kiss went on, deeper each time and when they finally broke the kiss, Sydney felt dizzy with ecstasy. She felt lucky to have Sky as her boyfriend. Dizzy, she leaned her hips against his hard body for support.

Breathing heavily, Sky said, "How would you rate this kiss?"

"Like on a scale of one to ten or A to F or just an F or P? Is that what you mean?" Sydney giggled playfully.

"You promised to make me improve. By the way, you were great out there. I saw the last two cheers. It was totally hot, and awesome."

"Thanks Sky. I shall award you with another kiss for your compliment." And she initiated the kiss for the second time of the day.

* * *

Sky, Syd, come in." Jack called them through the morpher. 

Sky recovered first while Sydney looked dazed.

"We are still in school. Grumm's into it again?"

"Nope, just rushing you to get your ass back here. Kat needs our morphers to do some upgrading. I think S.W.A.T mode is finally ready to be launched. And, she wants our morphers as soon as possible."

"You got it, I'm heading back soon."

"You had better. Syd is with you right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Right, see you guys later."

"Syd, we are finally getting S.W.A.T technology. That way, we'll be in better position against Grumm."

* * *

However, things didn't go smoothly for Sydney at college for the following few days. There had been several attacks, deemed to be too much of a coincidence but little did Sydney noticed it or intended to shrug it off as nasty tricks. 

And the common denominator was they are all female. Correction, these are girls who were very much or have had a crush with Sky before.

There were scribbling on her desk with words like slut, flirt and bitch. Or couple of days ago, her girl friends, or rather acquaintance whom she seldom had close contact with, had embarrassed her in front of their lecturers during a presentation or even made snide comments and remarks at whatever she spoke.

There was cheerleading practice today, and that was probably the one thing she was looking forward to the entire week so far.

"One, two, three

At the count of three

Give me a T

Give me an O

Give me two Rs

Give me an E…"

At that very moment, Sydney tumbled down from her friend's shoulder and fell knees first to the floor.

The entire squad gasped when they saw their captain hit the floor. All rushed to her aid and crowded beside her and they spoke all at once.

"Syd, are you alright?"

"Syd, oh my god, where are you injured?"

"Syd?"

Courtney laughed smugly to her friends and whispered to them, "Well done, girls, she deserved it."

Then she walked up to Sydney and said in a feigned concern voice, "Syd, let's call it a day. You need a rest, right guys?"

"She needs an ice bag, someone?" Eleanor called out and pulled up Sydney. "Are you okay? Here, put your arm around my shoulder, I'll help you to the seat."

"Thanks Ale, I'm alright, good thing we learnt some gymnastics." Sydney joked and limped along her way, biting back the pain. She was too proud to admit it.

The whole squad stood around her, clearly shocked and worried and awaiting for her orders.

Sure, fighting Grumm's army had caused Sydney some bruises but none of which had been that pain. Sydney smiled when she recalled how Sky had always covered for her, and protecting her with that shield of his.

There was also the first time she saw Sky laughed heartily when he poured water over her head during the diamond assignment. He was complaining about babysitting diamonds and felt that Jack was obviously abusing his powers or pulling ranks. And when Sydney complimented him being looking good when he smiled, but he waved the shield before her. Beautiful memories.

Pulling herself from those memories, Sydney said, "Girls, I guess we'll call it a day then, I'll see you guys tomorrow to make up for today."

The squad started protesting, saying that she was unfit but she silenced them. "We really need more practice, the competition is drawing near and we hadn't much time left."

When all of them left including Courtney, Eleanor stayed behind to help her.

"Syd, are you feeling better already? You sure had a bad fall. What exactly happened out there? We had never had this problem before." Eleanor and Sydney were from the same class and was aware of the events that happened the past few days before so she guessed somehow there was something amiss.

"You think it was a foul act?"

Eleanor nodded and added hastily, "I suspect that it could be related to the past day events."

"That I'm not sure, but why? Why do you think they are doing this to me?"

"Syd, I do not know. But I urge you to be careful, okay? I'm calling Sky to come fetch you. You wait here and I'll be right back."

* * *

Upon receiving the news from Eleanor, Sky's face paled. He abandoned his team and rushed immediately to Sydney's side. 

"Syd—Syd, oh my goodness." Sky rushed to hug Sydney, "Where are you hurt? Eleanor told me and I rushed over. Let me check. Do you feel pain here?" Sky moved his hand around her leg and to the ankle, "here?"

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Syd, I'm afraid you had sprained your ankle," Sky said, "here, I'll carry you to my car and hurry us back to S.P.D infirmary.

"A sprained ankle and a pair of badly bruised knees. What she needs now, is rest aplenty." The doctor stopped for a moment, then said, "she shouldn't be walking so much, but rather she needs a lot of carrying around. And she's not allowed to go for battles until I allowed so."

The doctor left and leaves Sky and Syd in the infirmary. Sydney looked at Sky from the corner of her eyes. Sky started to nag at her while she bit her bottom lip, to later gaze at him innocently.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sky asked as he raked her hair off her forehead adoringly.

Sydney stretched out her arms, wanting to be hugged.

"No, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Sky," she pleaded with puppy eyes, "please? I want you to hold me."

Sky relented and moved to take her in his arms. "Baby, I don't want anything undo to happen to you again, it pains me to see youin painand I…I wish I could be in your place instead."

"Sky, really, I assure you I'm alright. It's only a sprain; I'll be as agile as I had been before in no time."

Sky gazed at his girl friend intently. The next thing was inevitable. His lips caressed her temple, then trailed wet kisses down her cheekbone and her throat to the hollow. They took quick, deep breaths.

"Syd, what would I do without you?"

* * *

_Ps. I'll be back soon for more actions. Now, a little review from you doesnt hurt, does it. Thanks guys :)_


	13. Chapter 12: Misery

**Chapter 12: Misery**

* * *

I love thee, I love but thee  
With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold  
And the stars grow old.  
_by Willam Shakespeare _

You will never know true happiness  
until you have truly loved,  
and you will never understand  
what pain really is  
until you have lost it.

True love cannot be found where it truly does not exist,  
Nor can it be hidden where it truly does.

* * *

The rest of B-squad, including Omega gathered around Sydney's bed. They had just returned from a battle with Grumm's army. 

"How are you feeling, Syd?" Z asked, handing a glass of water to Sydney.

"I'm _fine_ and I'm positive that I can join you guys in battle already." Sydney said, pouting her lips. "Three weeks, I've been sitting here, doing nothing. No school, no cheerleading. I'm going crazy. And," Sydney added, "I sure can walk on my own already."

Seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces, Sydney started to stand up, wanting to prove that she can walk without limping. Sky started forward, wanting to help but Sydney shoved him away.

"NO, I don't need anybody's help. I'm fine on my own." She tried taking a few steps and fell when she reached the sixth. Before anyone could give her a hand, she shouted, "Go _away_. Leave me alone."

Sky walked towards her with a pained expression on his face. "Syd let us help. Two weeks ago, we didn't know the seriousness of your condition until the X-ray report and your having a torn ligament is not a joke."

Sydney covered both her ears, refusing to hear anymore from them.

Unable to take this any longer, Jack spoke for the first time, "Syd, why are you being so stubborn. It's all for your own good." Jack forcefully removed her hands from her ears.

"Listen to me, you think fighting Grumm without the pink ranger is very effortless for us? Open your eyes and look around. We are injured too, badly even, and we cant afford another bedridden ranger," Jack pressed his forehead and rubbed, soothing the throbbing headache, "be reasonable, Syd. We need you badly and we need a healthy and strong pink ranger. How can we go to battle with you limping? You'll get only worse and," Jack paused to look at Sky, then said, "do you think Sky is able to concentrate…"

Before he could continue, Z interrupted, "Jack, no. Syd's already feeling bad."

He shook his head. "Z, I have to." Z opened her mouth to protest but Jack turn to face Sydney and went on, Sky will be looking out for you instead. And to make matters worse, he might end up in bed."

Sky could not stand Jack reprimanding Sydney. He marched up to him and raised his fist, "You—_stop_ it."

Bridge immediately stood between them, or rather sandwiched between the two men.

"Chill out okay. God help us."

Z started to pull Jack away from Sky.

Sydney was too tired to see them argue, she yelled at them to get out of her room.

"And you too, Sky. I wish to be alone." That said, she turned her head to the left, refusing to see the pained expression on his face.

But Sky stood there, not making a move to leave. "Syd, do you want to talk? Maybe– "

"Which part of '_I wish to be alon_e', do you not understand?" Sydney interrupted, annoyance in her voice.

Sky left her quarters sadly, angry with himself for not being able to help or talk her round.

Unable to control any longer, tears rolled down Sydney's cheek. She screamed inside. _I'm sorry Sky. It's not supposed to be like this. I—I just want to help the team. It hurts me as hell to see you injured. All of you think I'm blind. I'm not; I just can't bear for you to risk your lives out there. Oh god Sky, I practically pushed him away from me. _She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Sydney declined to have any visitors, which included Sky. 

Early this morning before training, Sky went to see her, again. It had been a daily routine ever since the day Sydney chased him out. And he always left before she woke up; worried that she might be upset. Before he left each time, he would leave a pink rose on her bedside.

As usual, she was still sound asleep. He bent forward and pecked a kiss on her cheek. Sydney stirred. Sky panicked and fell a step back. She continued to sleep.

Sky sat there for another few minutes. The sound of the clock ticking was the only noise in the quiet room. He glanced up at the clock; he had another two minutes before training. Taking one last look at Sydney's pale face, her pink glow wasn't back yet, he stood to leave and left a stalk of pink rose, picked earlier from the garden and placed on her bed.

As the sound of boots hitting the floor fainted, Sydney opened her eyes. She sat up and felt for the rose she was so familiar with its position.

Pink rose with little dew drops, her favorite. He must've picked the rose from the S.P.D's garden earlier on. As observant as Sky, he had always known her likes and dislikes at his fingertips. Thoughtful as Sky, he had already snipped off the thorns but missed out a tiny one.

She held the rose tightly not noticing the little thorn. It pricked her index finger, but Sydney did notfeel any pain.

When she looked down, she saw drops of blood trickling down and stained her pink pajamas, a gift from Z on her last birthday.

A streak of tear flowed down her left cheek but not for the physical pain, but the emotional pain stabbing at her heart was unbearable.

_Why am I torturing myself? Am I pushing him to Courtney? Wasn't that what she wanted? Is this one of her tricks she had up her sleeves? Why am I so stupid to take such a long time to realize this mistake? Why? Oh, why?_

Once again, she cried herself to sleep and dreamt of the happy times she had with Sky.

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Stay tune to find out if this is the end to their relationship or not. Or worse, something more sinister is coming its way. Reviews please... lemme noe how you feel about this chapter or the previous... or how you would like the ending be like?_

_Cordially_


	14. Chapter 13: Fatal Attraction

**Chapter 13: Fatal Attraction**

* * *

_Ps. A chapter of suspense, hope you like it. Bear with me for Sky and Syd. Hear from you soon. Cheers._

"Men always want to be a woman's first love - women like to be a man's last romance."**  
**_- Oscar Wilde_

"The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss."

"Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could."**  
**_- Barbara De Angelis

* * *

A figure stood at a dark corner, well concealed from any passer-bys. A good portion of the face was hidden behind shades, baseball cap covering the eyes. The figure was clad in dark navy polo T-shirt and faded jeans. The shadow's body pitched forward slightly to gaze intently at her. Fiery and intense eyes followed her as she made her way along the edge of the stairway._

She just had the air surrounding her—her movements and her looks. She had those lovely blue eyes, blond wavy hair—the unmistakable left dimple on her cheek when she smiled. Her graceful way of doing things. And the color she wore, always pink. The figure chuckled; her wardrobe sure contained many shades of her pink clothes and perhaps, she even wore pink pajamas to bed.

Today, she wore her long and wavy blond hair down, the desirable amount of porcelain flesh glinting for eyes to see from her neck to the open collar of her pink shirt…

Jealous, hatred and several cusses quickly overtook the fiery and intense eyes. She was still at her seventh step from the foot of the stairs. She certainly took her own sweet time as she took her steps slowly each time. The golden girl is all by herself. The figure glanced at the watch and chided for taking too long a time. It was time to leave for time is of the essence. The figure resisted the urge to walk past her and quickly left in the other direction. There was always a next time…

XXX

She was going to crawl up the stairs, she thought sorrowfully. It was too bad the lift was under maintenance. She could manage she guessed. After all, she had overcome the mud course. Five levels of stairs shouldn't be too much. Besides the doctor had assured her that she was ready to walk, maybe jog even. And she would be able to join in the ranger battle in no time.

Finally, she was going back to school after six weeks of boredom and in bed. But, she had not spoken a word to Sky yet. Neither did he. Many a time, he had tried to converse with her, but Sydney turned her head away, refusing to talk. Right now, she was unsure what had led to their little cold war and it had seemed from bad to worse, six weeks was a long period. Something that had not happened before. Sighing, too late for anything. Nobody was going to help her. She even wondered if, hoped that maybe, just maybe that Sky would pop out from nowhere and say hello. She could hope, can she? Hope for what, miracle, she wondered aloud.

Her juniors looked at her as if she was crazy and walked past her with haste.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. Her heart felt cold, empty and bleak. As if something died inside her. It was ridiculous; she'd broken up with many before, why cry over spilt milk now.

Broken up, with Sky? Why, this had never occurred to her before. They were both acting like strangers now. Sydney glanced up. Great, she thought, a couple more flights and twenty more steps to her classroom.

She met Sky halfway from the opposite stairs. He was walking with a confidant stride with a couple of his teammates. They were well into conversation about the coming match and had not noticed her. Buy Sky did. Both Sydney and he stopped in their tracks.

Sky, was obviously surprised to see her in school. He hadn't known that she was able to come to school. She started forward. Sky tried to think of something to say but Sydney brushed past him without so much as glance at him.

Sky was heartbroken. How had things gotten so out-of-hand? He couldn't understand what caused her to act like this? He tried to think of reasons for her cold demeanor towards him.

"Sky? Hey, let's go." His team looked at him, curious but daren't asked.

Sky recovered quickly and followed them to class. It was going to be a long day, he thought. But he was lab partner with Sydney; maybe she would start talking to him then.

She was sitting at the end of the class. Sky felt immediate relief that no one was sitting beside her.

He joked when he reached her, "is this seat taken?" He settled down without hearing her on.

But when he turned to her, she spoke coldly, "no, but this one will be now." She packed up all her stuffs and stood up coolly, making her way to the seat in front.

The rest of the class looked at both of them, wondering what had happened. And before long, rumors were passing around, totally oblivious still to both Sky and Sydney. A few minutes later, Courtney stepped into the noisy room, with her group of ever so overdressed of groupie. She was smacking the bubble gum in her mouth loudly, darting her eyes around as if looking for a specific someone. Sydney rolled her eyes and asked her to get a life in silence.

Finally her eyes stopped darting, she strode up to the unoccupied seat beside Sky and sat down. Oblivion to her partner's glaring eyes, Courtney took out her things and placed on the table nicely, with feigned maiden's manners.

Sky was obviously disturbed by her appearance and her forceful attitude. This wasn't the first time. It began since—since the day Sydney injured her leg. Annoyed by her, he packed up in a hurry, wanting to migrate.

Right on the terrific time, Ken Devlin stood beside Sydney.

"Mind if I take this seat—milady?

Sydney couldn't be bothered to answer Ken, which pleased Sky but pissed him all the same since he doesn't want anyone close to his girlfriend that is if Sydney still considered him as her boyfriend. He wouldn't believe that she would be capable of tearing the relationship apart.

Rumor had it that Courtney had broken up with Ken in order to win Sky's heart, and from the way she saw the treatment Sydney gave Sky, she knew she was succeeding in her plan.

Sky stared around his surroundings. It was apparent that all seats had been occupied. Again!

"Oh, hey, it's you, Sky. I didn't know you were sitting beside me," she offered him a gum, "here. Sky, I wanted to tell you…"

"Look here, I don't want anything to do with you. Can you mind your own goddamn business," Sky muttered irritably.

Courtney glanced at him, clearly mortified. Again and again, she tried and failed, tried and failed. She almost wanted to cry out. Was it wrong to love someone? No, she shook her head wildly and regained her self-belief immediately.

XXX

"Alright class, make sure to do your report. I want to see the preliminary of your report by the next lesson."

"Syd." Sky called out from afar and Sydney stopped but not turning.

Sky ran towards her.

"Syd, am I so glad to see you. You're looking good, as radiant than ever." Sky smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that you are coming today, I could come fetch you?"

"I'm meeting Kathy soon. Say what you want and hurry off." Sydney had overheard Courtney flirting with Sky throughout the entire lesson. No doubt her boyfriend, or was it her ex-boyfriend hadn't responded in any interest in her, the resent was there.

Sky was taken aback by her words. She totally cut him out, and was distressed to even see him around or call his name.

Sydney arched a brow, "nothing? Then, I'm making a move. Goodbye."

It sounded as if a clean breakup in Sky's ears. Goodbye meant what? An end to their short relationship. Clean and easy. No way, he wasn't going to give up that easily. Not a chance. He would make up to her. He would.

XXX

Up close she was everything the _figure_ hoped she'd be and could barely wait to see her again. The _figure _had just witnessed the little _confrontation_ of little Sydney and her boyfriend, Sky. That pathetic boy, the figure thought.

_Little Sydney_ was a dear name. She would like her new endearment soon, when they meet. The figure followed her closely behind. Poor Sydney, she was all alone now and nope, she wasn't meeting her friend. She was heading to the driveway towards her corvette. The figure watched her drove out of the driveway in her pink corvette thinking that she didn't have a good taste of color for cars. But she looked perfect in it. _We'll meet very soon, dear little Syd. _

XXX

"Hey Syd, how's school?" Z asked Sydney when she entered their shared quarters.

"It was fine." Sydney put down her bag and sat down on her bed, propping her legs up. "Z, had your lunch?"

"Nope, I'm waiting for Bridge. Did you? Where's Sky, I didn't see him coming with you." Z said.

"He's not with me. Z, we broke up." Tears rolled down. She didn't bother to hide her tears. "At least I think we are through now."

"You did what?" Z yelled, startled.

"You heard me." Sydney sniffed. "Why do I need to always repeat myself when you guys had heard me the first time?"

"Did I? Syd, what happened? Why did you break up with—Sky? I mean, you two were so happy weeks ago." It was then that Z realized that Sydney had not spoken to Sky for some time.

Sydney started pulling _Kleenex_. "Can we… can we not go through the details now? Please! I—I'm going nuts about it."

Bridge barged into the room at the same time. "Z, I'm back. Time for lunch." He rubbed his tummy, "I'm famished. Syd, you're here." He made it sound more like a question than a statement. Z made an eye to Bridge, preventing from saying anything destructive.

"Syd, do you want to join us for lunch? I know you hadn't. Come with us. Bridge wouldn't mind."

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…"

Z ignored him and pulled Sydney's soulless body from the bed. "C'mon. Bridge, will you come over and help rather than standing there and look."

XXX

Right in the middle of lunch, "rangers, report to zord base immediately."

"Damn, Grumm's perfect timing. Doesn't he take lunch?" Z grumbled.

Bridge giggled and scooted an apple from his plate before joining them. Actually, they were having a late lunch. But it's good to at least see Sydney responding to emergencies.

All four rangers morphed.

"Broodwing, just what is it you want this time?" Sydney stepped forward.

"Ah—I see the pink princess is back for battle." He provoked her, "you've been cowering under blue ranger's arms? Hahaha. Am I glad to see you again."

"Keep your comments to yourself. It's show time. Pink ranger style. Hie-yak."

"Syd, be careful. He's a tricky one." Jack yelled to Sydney, "use S.W.A.T mode."

"You got it. Rangers, let's rocked him down. S.W.A.T."

Broodwing waved his hand and a bunch of krybots appeared. In addition to their little gathering, _Drakel, _another of Mora's newly created monster joined them.

The four rangers crowded to the center, outnumbered by the villains.

Jack asked Sydney, "where's Sky? We are as good as toast without him."

Sydney hit one of the orange head with her deltamax striker. "We are doing fine without him." She continued killing, attacking the krybots with vengeance and vehemence in every move.

"She's lethal." Jack said.

"She's gone berserk." Bridge offered.

"She's madly in love." Z mused out loud.

"NO WAY," yelled Jack and Bridge in unison.

Sydney continued fighting as if there's no tomorrow. She's practically un-cool about everything that got in her way now.

"Sorry guys, I'm late. I was tied down by my football." Sky finally arrived in his patrol cycle.

"Uh-uh. You're not late. Look at our cover girl. She's good. I have never seen such one-man-combat before." Jack smacked his back. "You certainly helped her moves, huh?"

Sky watched as Sydney took down the krybots one by one and stood arms akimbo facing _Drakel_.

_I have to give her that_, she's good. Sky stood proudly as she tried to take that monster down, herself.

"That's my girl you're watching now."

Bridge and Z looked at Sky in wonder and in question.

"Quit looking at me like that and give her a hand."

"Send the zords, Kat." Sydney barked into her morpher.

"Hey, this one's yours, Syd." Jack told her.

"Thanks—Judgment."

_Drakel_ growled, "No, I'm innocent. It's Broodwing. He's responsible. No…"

"Well, but I think it isn't a trivial matter either." Sydney said.

"Guilty." All five rangers said together.

"Prepare for containment. Fire!"

XXX

"You're sure you're alright there, Syd?" Jack asked Sydney.

"You bet. The best in fact. I'll see you around, Jack."

Sydney went to the S.P.D lounge and rest. She dreaded going back to her room, although she really needed a bubble bath and a good sleep. But all of a sudden, she just wanted to space out from them, from Z and inquisitive Bridge. She loved them, all of them, but right now, it's not the time to talk.

"What would you like, miss?"

"Water, with a twist of lemon, please."

"Anything else?" The waiter asked.

"That would be all, thanks."

Nothing would be better than sitting here, peaceful and melodious with music. She closed her eyes as she waited for her drink.

Twenty minutes later, Sky found Sydney sitting comfortably alone by the window. He joined and took his place opposite her quietly.

Sydney wasn't dozing. She knew someone had joined her and she knew without opening her eyes who, that someone was. But she continued to close her eyelids.

Then she spoke, her eyes still closed.

"It's been a long while."

"I agree." Sky waited for her to continue. It didn't matter how long she took, so long she spoke to him finally. And the wait was well deserved.

Sydney finally blinked her eyes open and found herself staring into Sky's cobalt blue eyes. The unmistakable flame in his eyes. And then she knew. She knew all along that Sky loved her.

"Sky, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me the past few weeks. I really am. I—I just can't do without you by my side. Gosh… I'm so sorr…"

"Not another word of sorry. I wont hear of it. I apologize too for not being understanding enough." Sky held his hand to her, "let's go."

"Where to, Sky?" She loved calling him, calling his name. Having him as her boyfriend is the best miracle she had ever asked for.

"The beach, well, you promised to watch the sunset with me everyday. Are you backing out now?" Sky asked, pretending to make a face.

"No, of course I would not. I'm coming with you."

XXX

"Sky—I want to spend everyday, every moment and every minute with you."

"Will do."

Sydney gazed at him, waiting for him to say something more. When he didn't, she asked, "is that all?"

"I'm not very good with words. You know that. But I am very good with this." He bent his head, his arm slid around her waist and pulled her against him and finally sealed her with a fierce and hard kiss.

It was the longest six weeks of his life.  
It was the longest six weeks of her life.

* * *

_Ps. By the way, this is part I. Coming up, part II, fatal attraction and a birthday party is on its way. Thanks readers for all your reviews, and I hope you'll write in more, as it will encourage me to update the chapters more rapidly. Once again, I thank you. You guys rock : )_


	15. Chapter 14: Halloween: Tricks or Treats

**Chapter 14: Halloween—Tricks or Treats**

PS. A big HARLOW everyone, I'm back again. Sorry I took so-ooo awfully long, and I have some news for you too. I have already another story in hand but not yet ready to be uploaded and it seems that my other story "_In love with the enemy_" isn't getting too good a response, huh? Tell me about it, okay? And, the other news is I won't be uploading until probably next year, I'll be on vacation. I'll try though to continue the party soon…

One more thing, I'm still looking extremely forward for all your reviews. Once again, I say a BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed…

* * *

Dump me once, shame on you. 

Dump me twice, shame on me.

We are never more totally alive than when the loved one is lying in someone else arm.

_- James Kennaway_

There is nothing holier in this life of ours than the first consciousness of love, the first fluttering of its silken wings.  
_- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

Love is something eternal, The aspect may change, But not the essence.

- _Vincent Van Gogh_

Love is a hidden fire, A pleasant sore, A delicious poison, A delectable pain, An agreeable torment, A sweet and throbbing wound, A gentle death.

_- Fernando de Pujas

* * *

_

The sky was alive with stars that night. A beautiful full moon burst out from behind the clouds. "It's a full moon," Sydney said after several minutes. They were walking down hand-in-hand a path they knew so well, heading towards the beach. Behind them, the lights from the S.P.D building faded and vanished totally.

They stood under the stars and stared up into the sky. Sky slipped an arm around her and Sydney turned in his arms. Her eyes shone a brilliant sapphire blue, lips curved up in a smile. Unable to resist anymore, Sky lowered his head, and their lips touched lightly at first, then teasingly and more fiercely.

"Syd, have I ever told you that you're so beautiful—so perfect and absolutely breathtaking." Sky murmured into her ear.

Sydney smiled. He had learnt how to be romantic; a trait she had known was in him all along.

"Sky, I'm feeling so glad and fortunate..." Sydney told him and left the rest of the words trailed, unsaid.

"I know." He knew her too well, knowing that she was, as quoted, _glad and fortunate_ to have him, and him—her.

Little did he know that the girl whom he had had quarrels and arguments with would be the one that he sworn to protect her with all his life. Memories started flowing in. It started with having to undergo an S.P.D entry test and he was mortified, yes he was mortified to see her pass the whole test effortlessly. He certainly hadn't seen her put in any efforts, especially in the theory test.

He seldom spoke to Sydney although he had seen her laughed and talked to the other guys. She was always so into looks, cosmetics and fashion magazines, it's a wonder she didn't put on make-up to bed, he thought sarcastically.

Their favorite activity was light ball. She was really good at it that was undeniable and they were usually the last two left in the game. He hated to admit though, that he was defeated at least twice.

The few of them graduated from D-squad and proceeded on. He didn't know Sydney could climb her way up as well. She doesn't look like the sort to ace in butt-kicking skills or shooting. Yet that was exactly what she was, together with her ability, she sure kicked many of their butts.

Never trust a stunning lady to be weak, and never judge a book by its cover. By then, only three would make it B-squad. Cruger awarded him his certificate and pinned the S.P.D badge on his cadet uniform, honor and justice, followed by Bridge, nothing surprising until—"_Congratulations, Syd_." He almost dropped the certificate, a look of astonishment on his face, including the others as well.

Sydney had a smug look on her face as she walked past him while he pretended to be looking elsewhere.

By the time they were promoted to B-squad, their sleeping quarters were moved to the wing, close to the command center, a place where was once resided by the A-squad.

Morning had always been bad. He had to have at least ten rounds of mouth battles with Sydney, just to use the bathroom.

Then there was extreme training—mud course, topo, shooting and sparring.

He was the acting leader of the trio and it felt good to be ordering her. She was as usual, fussing and stomping grounds, especially when it comes to mud course. Frankly speaking, he hadn't enjoyed it as much as her. There were battle trials with Krybots, and although he had to admit, she performed well. Even Dr. Kat Manx complimented her, much to his dismay.

Topo was the worst of all. Sydney's bearings were so bad it got the whole team to report later than the actual time. He remembered arguing and yelling at her for leading the team in the wrong direction. It was his entire fault, he had thought, since he allowed her to lead when he was their leader. Bridge, looking exasperated and weary had tried to knocked sense into us with his usual ways of diplomatic talks and he wasn't doing a good job at it.

Sparring was all right, he guessed. Bridge and Sydney teamed to spar with him or Sydney and he against Cruger while Bridge diving under the zords, with Boom.

He was forever losing his cool when it came to dealing with Sydney. They had different ideas and yelled at each other when either wanted his or her way. He had never given in to her and he like watching her pout her lips. Engaging in mouth battle daily had been an exercise and habit already. But he was glad that it had stopped now. When Jack and Z had joined B-squad, he was already and excellent criminal profiler, while Sydney, a surveillance expert and Bridge, mechanic expert. He had never dreamt that the bossy girl would be in the same team as he. Well, then again, maybe he had underestimated his opponent—Sydney, witty and pretty—and his girlfriend now.

Pulling his thoughts back to present, he gazed at Sydney, who was now, laying her head against his broad chest, listening to his steady heartbeats.

Sky hugged her even more tightly and asked what she was thinking. He rested his chin atop her head and listened to the faint ripples lapped against the dock, in a rhythmic slap.

She spoke slowly, "I was thinking of having a birthday party—celebrated with you guys and friends from school. I know my parents are throwing one huge ball party for me, but I prefer a not-so-big affair—you know, having to deal with those millionaire's sons and daughters, it's, the feeling is…horrid. I feel like a vase on display."

Sky pulled her gently away from him and looked earnestly into her eyes.

"Well, I would love to celebrate it with you," he stopped, thinking of what to say, then added, "but doing anything with you, would be divinely for me."

"You do?" Sydney asked, thrilled at his words.

Sky nodded firmly.

"I was thinking—since Halloween's coming…I would love to have a party themed Halloween's Night—Tricks or Treat." She cocked her head and asked for his opinion.

"It's brilliant, the group can start preparing soon, and we've to send out the invitations. Who are we calling? When is it and what about the venue?"

Sydney smiled. The usually serious, no-nonsense Sky was acting more exhilarated than she was and she was glad.

"Yes? Will you kindly share the joke too?" Sky asked nonchalantly.

"Nope. I'm not telling. Let's go back and let Jack and Z know. Not forgetting that Jack is the birthday boy too."

XXX

"A fancy dress party? Ooh, my favorite." Jack exclaimed.

"Syd, I second the idea. It's awesome." Z was happy at the idea. Her mind was already elsewhere like what clothes to wear and what a fancy idea it was, combining Halloween and birthday. It was going to be a great party.

"I'm for it too, do I get to be in-charge of food? Do let me be the food and logistic person, Syd?" Bridge pleaded with Sydney.

The entire group laughed joyously. They definitely deserved a real break after the unhappy past weeks.

Sydney was most happy, it was great feeling having the group sitting together and talking, planning the whole event. It was going to be the best celebration she has had in her eighteen years of life.

Sky began penning down the details for the party, "Right, so Bridge is the food personnel. Z is décor, Jack?"

"Well, I'll help to wallop the food. The birthday boy's and girl's job, right?" Jack winked at Sydney.

Sydney nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Jack was like a dear brother to her, as of Z. They were the best of friends, and sworn brothers and sisters as well.

"Okay, so Sydney and I will do the rest of the planning. We'll finalize this in three days time," Sky told the group.

Sydney chipped in, "guys, I think we'll have this party in two weeks time. Do you think it's too short notice for my friends?"

Bridge said, "Naw. I think it's perfect timing."

XXX

"Guys, I really hope you can turn up for my party," Sydney said sincerely to her friends.

"You bet, Syd. We'll all be there," squealed someone.

"All right, see ya guys later."

Sky and Sydney walked to class together and started giving out the invitation cards. Devon Meyers strolled towards Sydney and said in a quiet and husky voice, "I'll be there, and you know it."

Devon Meyers, one of the top ten richest and gorgeous male in their college. He had always had the hots for Sydney Drew ever since they met in lab class. Devon had hoped she would give him a chance but he apparently, Mr. Snobbish-Boy was luckier than he and that was maddening.

Now that he received her invitation to her birthday party, it showed that she still had feelings for him and he wasn't about to decline it. He knew to grab the chance when he got one.

Sydney gave him a broad smile, "Thanks, I'll be looking out for you then." She turned to the class nerd cum genius, Marcus Stevens, "You'll be there, won't you?"

Marcus stopped writing in his thick as encyclopedia notebook and promptly received the pink envelope from Sydney.

"You…you, you are go-going to in-invite me to your party?" Marcus stuttered in his sentence and looked at her incredulously behind his thick glasses.

Sydney laughed. Marcus was the class nerd. He was extremely good in Math and excelled in all of the other subjects as well. He doesn't mingle with others much, and is considered as an introvert. No one paid much attention to him although they laughed at his sheepish dressing. The clothes he wore were slacking in style and he so needed to change his wardrobe.

His sandy blond hair was always center parted. Marcus was five feet four, had little confidence in him and always spoke slowly. He seemed more of the couch potato fellow, always sitting in the library reading. And he slouched.

Sydney had felt that this would be a most credible time to help him find a suitable friend to be with and seeing that he must feel lonely on a Friday night, buried in his textbooks. He deserved another chance and a break. Besides, he seemed to be a fine friend even though she had to admit this was the second time she spoke to him the new term started.

"Absolutely." Sydney grinned.

"I…I will be there." He told her, still quite unsure of himself.

At the exact moment, Courtney and gang click-clocked their way in.

Courtney spoke loudly, as if to announce of her arrival, "what's up with the class, running around. So unethical."

To her amazement, none answered her. The rest of the classmates were too absorbed in the coming party and were indulging in deep conversations in big groups.

"You," Courtney pointed her well-manicured finger at Dana, "go find out what's going on," she ordered, still standing at her table.

Dana returned shortly.

"Well?" Courtney asked.

Dana shrugged, "Syd's having a party and they are hyper-excited over the coming event."

Courtney yelled loudly, "a party?"

All heads turned to her and she hadn't the cheek to look embarrassed. Sydney handed her an envelope too.

"Come if you wish, the class is invited."

"We WILL." Courtney spoke loud enough for their ears. She was determined to dress in her best, better than the birthday girl and be the limelight of that night.

Sky handed the last invitation to Heather Holmes who sat alone at the last row. Pretty, quiet and intelligent described her overalls.

She took the invitation from Sky, hands touched with him and she blushed.

"Thank you, Sky."

"No problem," Sky smiled.

Heather was stunned. She had never seen Sky smiled to anyone except Sydney, his girlfriend. She had a secret and not even her best friend knew that she had a crush on Sky. Right now, her heart beat so loud and fast she thought that he could hear it but Sky had walked back to sit beside Sydney.

She sighed. This was a good opportunity to see him from afar where no one knows. She was going, she thought and continued typing her report, tossing the invitation into her bag.

XXX

"I'm so glad Sky and Syd had reconciled. It was long." Z told Bridge who was pushing the trolley up and down the supermarket.

They were doing the almost final shopping and preparations for Sydney's party. By now, packs of finger food and utensils were already in the trolley.

"Yeah, me too. But Z, you know I'll never abandon you, ever." Bridge told her, a look of seriousness written on his face."

"I know, Bridge. That's why I chose you." Z patted his back.

"We need to get lots of bread. I'm going to do toasted breads, buttery." Bridge wiggled his hands in front of Z, who was exasperated by him.

"Sure you do, for yourself. No one will want to eat toasted and _buttery_ bread at a party." Z pointed out dryly, "Accompany me to the mall later, will ya? We are getting some fancy clothes for ourselves."

"At your service, Mdm." Bridge saluted to his girlfriend.

XXX

Two weeks past quickly and there was one last day to do the final prep. Sydney stood surveying around her villa, pen on her right hand, and clipboard on another.

"Okay, balloons checked. Decorations checked…blah blah… Food…hmm, food…. Bridge?" She shouted in the large living room.

"All taken care of." Bridge yelled back from somewhere in the villa.

"Okay, checked," Sydney put down the clipboard on the table and looked around once more. All was practically ready. Her friends had helped washed, decorated, and they were right now, somewhere. "Where are you guys? Z? Sky?"

"Right here." Sydney heard Sky's voice, which seemed to be coming out from the den.

She followed his voice and found the whole gang there, wrapping souvenirs.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, no time to talk. We still have lots of gifts not wrapped yet. And it was all Omega's fault—not reminding us about these. Damn, so many teddies still." Z grumbled, wrapping a pink teddy in pretty plastic wrappers.

"Come here, Syd." Sky motioned her to sit beside him.

She shook her head. "A little tired, Sky. I'm heading to my room for a nap. Later."

Sydney headed out to the balcony of her room and sat on a beach chair. She sat in a daze and occasionally drank her cider from a glass. It was her birthday tomorrow and she was both excited and tired.

Several moments later, Jack knocked on her door, "Missy? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hey, penny for your thoughts? You can tell me, I'm your bro." He paused before asking, " Is it Sky?"

Sydney looked at Jack through her wineglass as he sat opposite her. It was going to be the second time she celebrated her birthday with Jack, her brother.

"Brandy or cider?" She asked.

"Cider will be fine."

Sydney poured out a glass and handed it to him. "Nope, I was just resting and thinking about our birthday last year. No Piggy this year, right?"

Jack assured her firmly, "no Piggy."

He looked outside and stared at the clear blue sky, a perfect day for outing indeed. He had wanted to help the others in wrapping gifts, but they insisted that the birthday boy and girl to leave everything to them, insisting that all's fine.

Sydney nodded and took another sip of her cider.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, Jack, what are you going to dress up as tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise, so I'm not telling now," Jack winked at her, "what about you, Syd?"

"I'm not telling either. I want to keep all of you in suspense."

Jack raised his glass and toasted to her, "To our birthday and surprises then."

"To our birthday and surprises." They clinked their wine glasses synchronously.

"I've gotta go. See you over dinner. Bye."

"Later, Jack."

XXX

Later that night while everyone was in bed, Sky brought Sydney out to a clear landing, beneath the glittering stars.

"What's up, Sky?"

"Nothing. But I just want to spend this time with you. Haven't seen you much today, and I admit, I certainly miss you."

"Me too." They sat down on the well-trimmed carpeted grass. "I know I mentioned this before, but I want you to know that I want to spend the whole of my life with you."

Sky gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd got something for your birthday and I want to be the first person to give you your present." He handed her a velvet box.

Sydney unwrapped the slim, gift-wrapped package. She opened the pink case to reveal a dazzling string of pearls and earrings nestled against the pink velvet.

"Wow", she gasped, "it's beautiful. Thanks, Sky. I love it so much."

"Here let me put them on for you." Sky took the pearls and earrings and put them on for Sydney. "Syd, I love you."

Sydney gave him her sweetest smile. "I thought you would never say that. I love you too." Loving kiss once more.

XXX

Guests started to stroll in at six. Bridge was busy running around showing the guests in. He was dressed up in a wizard costume and had trouble with the sharp pointed hat, which kept falling from his head as he ran.

"This way.The birthday girl'snot ready yet. She will be joining us shortly. Take a seat please, everyone."

TBC...

* * *

Reviews anyone? 


End file.
